


To Satisfy Your Curiosity

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You admit to Dean, your boyfriend, that Charlie makes you... curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Satisfy Your Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this story to make it a reader insert.

You weren't surprised when Dean teased your over your admission. You weren't surprised when he started making jokes about calling up Charlie and inviting her over for a threesome.

What surprised your was when Dean came walking into your bedroom as you were putting things away, with Charlie in tow. The huge grin on his face gave him away, but you wouldn't bring it up first, just in case you were wrong.

Charlie stood in the doorway as Dean walked over to you and gave you a light kiss on the lips.

"You busy," he asked.

"Not really," you said. "What's up?"

"I think you should talk to Charlie."

You leaned around Dean as he stepped aside. Charlie walked slowly over to you.

"Dean said that you've been... curious... since you met me," Charlie said.

You glanced quickly at Dean, and he winked at you.

"Yeah," you admitted. "That's true."

"Curious in general, or about me specifically? I mean, I can't be the first lesbian you've met."

"Not the first one I've met, no... but the first to make me wonder what it would be like."

"So," Charlie said as she stood in front of you. She ran a hand down your arm. "You want to experiment?"

You looked over to Dean. "You're okay with this?"

"I brought her here, didn't I?" Dean gave you another quick kiss, then backed away. "Go for it," he said with a smirk.

You looked back to Charlie, who was now holding your hand. "And you're okay with this?"

"Sex with a hot girl? Always."

"Okay," you said with a smile.

Charlie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. When she felt the pressure of you kissing back, she began to gently push her tongue forward. You moaned at the feeling of Charlie's tongue gliding against you own, and Dean took that as his cue to leave, but you pulled away from Charlie.

"Where are you going," you asked.

"I'm gonna give you two some privacy."

"I want you to stay."

"Well, Charlie and I never really discussed that."

You took Charlie's face in her hands. "Is it okay if he stays?"

"Sure," Charlie said. "As long as I can have you for myself for a while."

You turned back to Dean with a smile, already knowing the answer. "You mind just watching for a while?"

"No... Don't mind at all."

Dean sat in a chair in the corner of the room as you and Charlie went back to kissing. You couldn't help but notice how soft Charlie felt under your fingers. Dean was all muscle, hard and toned. Charlie's skin was smooth as you ran your hands over her arms.

Charlie's hands traveled down to the button on your jeans, removing them slowly. You ran her hands through Charlie's long, red hair. Another new sensation. You kicked your jeans to the side before helping Charlie remove hers, then Charlie backed you toward the bed. The two of you knelt on the bed, hands frantically trying to remove shirts as your kissing grew more urgent. Charlie soon had you both in just your panties, bodies pressed together as you kissed deeply, hands in each other's hair.

You closed her eyes and inclined your neck as Charlie began to kiss her way down. A sigh escaped your lips at the feel of Charlie's tongue. Charlie kissed and licked her way down to your breast. She sucked one nipple into her mouth while her fingers played over the other. Her free hand gently squeezed the flesh where your ass meets your thigh. You moved your hands down to massage Charlie's breasts, and Charlie let out a moan. It vibrated through her lips, and your moan followed.

You looked at Dean. He was slouched in the chair, legs spread open, one hand rubbing the inside of his thigh through his jeans. You knew he was struggling to keep his hands off of his growing bulge, and you felt a little guilty. You lifted Charlie's face so that your lips met again, then whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we let Dean come play now?"

Charlie licked just below your ear, then whispered back. "Because I want you to come for me, first. Lie down"

You lay back on the bed, and Charlie lay on her side next to you, making sure Dean could still see. She kissed you deeply as her hand slid down your torso, finding its place between your legs. She ran her fingers up and down your slit, pulling a loud moan from you.

"You're so wet for me," Charlie said softly against your lips. "You wanna see how wet I am for you?"

You kissed her before letting out a breathy, "Yes."

Charlie took your hand and guided it down between her own legs, then returned her hand back to you. She started her movements again, and you mimicked them on Charlie. Your breathing became heavier. Charlie broke the kiss and took one of your breasts in her mouth. You moaned when you felt one of Charlie's fingers slip inside of you. Another finger followed. Charlie slowly pumped her fingers in and out, purposely avoiding your clit. You began thrusting your hips, meeting Charlie's rhythm.

You were writhing against Charlie's hand, and tried to reach between your own legs, but Charlie sat up and grabbed your wrist with her free hand. You whimpered, and Charlie leaned down and kissed you again. You wrapped your arms around Charlie, searching for body contact.

Charlie pulled back, just a breath away from your lips. "You ready to come for me?"

"Yes... please..."

You both heard Dean grunt, and looked in his direction. He was palming his still-clothed erection.

Charlie smiled. "She's almost ready for you, Dean. She just has to come for me. We're almost there."

You moaned as Charlie pumped her fingers harder and moved down between your legs. Your hips bucked against Charlie's mouth as Charlie ran her tongue up your slit and flicked your clit with her tongue. Charlie licked and sucked, her fingers never relenting. Your legs began to fold tightly around Charlie as your body shook violently.

With her free hand, Charlie waved Dean over. He lay next to you, gently pulling you to him as the tremors began to subside. He kissed you, running his hand down your side and making you shiver. Your nerves were still on edge, and Charlie's fingers were still inside of you. Charlie kissed the inside of your thighs and slowly removed her fingers, making you groan. Charlie kissed her way back up your body until she was face to face with Dean. They both pulled back and Charlie lifted her fingers, covered in your wetness, to Dean's mouth. He wrapped his lips around them, swirling his tongue and sucking them clean. He moaned as Charlie pulled them away.

"Didn't I tell you she tasted good," he asked.

"You did," Charlie said, "and you were right."

Dean removed his shirt and started on his jeans when he noticed your eyelids. They were heavy, and half closed.

"Hey," he said as he leaned over you. "Don't you get sleepy on me. I haven't had my turn. And I think you still owe Charlie an orgasm."

You sat up and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. You slipped your hand down the front of his open jeans, into his underwear, and gripped his cock.

"Once I'm between Charlie's legs," you said, "I want you behind me."

Dean smiled at you. "You got it."

You stroked him a few times, as much as the jeans would allow. You moved your lips down his neck before pulling away. Then you turned back to Charlie, pushing her onto her back. Dean quickly removed his clothes and sat on the bed, once again watching as his girlfriend lay on top of another woman. He held himself, firmly, but slowly, stroking up and down his length as you moved lower down Charlie's body.

Dean could tell Charlie was already close after watching your orgasm. Shit, so was he. He had to be very careful if he was going to last.

You followed Charlie's pattern and inserted two fingers as you suckled at Charlie's breast. You simply did what you liked to have done to you, and it seemed to be working. Charlie bit her lip and held your head to her chest. She moaned, and you kissed your way down further. You settled yourself between Charlie's legs, pumping your fingers in and out, and leaned forward onto your forearm with your ass in the air. Dean took that as his cue and made his way behind you. He gently moved your legs apart a little before running his fingers over your opening.

"Damn, sweetheart, you are wet."

Dean ran his now slick fingers over his length and pushed himself against your entrance. You sighed and waited, but Dean didn't go any further. As soon as you decided to place an open-mouth kiss on Charlie's clit, Dean pushed in completely. You moaned loudly with your tongue pressed firm against Charlie's sensitive bud causing a vibration that made Charlie's hips buck.

"Oh, sweet lord of the rings!"

You giggled against her, causing a small shiver. Dean, who had remained still, began to move inside of You. He leaned over as he made short thrusts, kissing your back while you pleasured Charlie. He reached around you and held onto your breasts, gently squeezing.

The three of you stayed that way for several minutes. No one spoke. The only sounds were your heavy breathing, moans, and grunts, and skin against skin as Dean began to hit home with each thrust.

You felt the rhythm of your fingers falter inside of Charlie as Dean pushed you closer to another orgasm. You pulled back and turned your head slightly.

"Dean... slower. Charlie has to come first." Dean slowed, and you kissed Charlie's hip bones. "Are you gonna come for me, Charlie?" You increased the speed of your fingers, curling them slightly.

"Damn straight," Charlie said with a cry.

You felt Dean pull out of your, so you sat up and used your free hand to rub Charlie's clit. The pressure and speed, combined with your fingers inside, pushed Charlie closer and closer. She sat up and grabbed you by the back of he head, pulling you into a hard kiss.

"Come on, Charlie," you whispered against her mouth. "I want you to be the first girl I ever made come."

"First and only," Charlie said with a shaky breath as she rotated her hips on you hand.

"First and only," you repeated. "Come for me, baby."

"Shit!" Charlie screamed and collapsed against you, still pumping your fingers, but slowing as Charlie rode out her orgasm.

You lay Charlie back and kissed her before slowly removing your fingers. As soon as you pulled away, Dean flipped you onto your back. You wrapped your fingers, wet from Charlie, around Dean's cock and stroked three times before Dean pushed your hand away, wrapped your legs around his waist, and shoved himself inside of you. You watched as Charlie took your hand and slowly licked each finger clean, then leaned over you for a kiss.

Dean's thrusts came harder and faster. He asked Charlie to back away and he wrapped his arms around you, lifting your shoulders slightly off of the bed, and holding you close. He kissed your neck, biting gently, then licking the spot.

"Shit, baby, you two were fucking hot... but don't ever forget that you're mine." A strong thrust emphasized his last word. "I did this for you, but you're mine."

"Always," you said between breaths.

Dean kissed your lips, and you came after a few more hard thrusts. Your legs squeezed at his hips, and your inner walls squeezed his cock until he burst inside of you. Your kissing slowed and became gentler. Dean rubbed your thigh as you came down from your high. When your legs slipped from his waist, he pulled out of you and moved to your side. You snuggled back into his arms, and pulled Charlie into yours. You kissed Charlie while Dean kissed your neck. Eventually, the kissing stopped, and the lips on your neck stilled. You could feel the even breathing of a sleeping Dean against her back. Charlie, too, had fallen asleep.

You brushed the hair from Charlie's face, then lay your head back against Dean, resting your hand on his leg, which was thrown over yours. Sleep finally overtook you, and your dreams were filled with images of a strong, masculine form, and a slender, feminine redhead.


End file.
